Standing too close
by AidenKelly
Summary: Girl falls for man, man falls for girl. Rumors are spread, people are fired. Do the star crossed lovers find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_I caught the first bunny, but the other one got away. Hopefully this will be the Last songfic for a while. As always, I don't own Harry Potter, Sting, or...anything. I don't even own the idea, pretty sure someone else has done this story with this pairing._

* * *

 _ **Young teacher, the subject**_  
 _ **Of schoolgirl fantasy**_  
 _ **She wants him so badly**_  
 _ **Knows what she wants to be**_

she honestly couldn't take her eyes off him. Even on the train when their fingers brushed as he handed out the chocolate, she wanted him. How was she supposed to focus on her _Defense_ work when all she could do was imagine him running his hands across her body?

 _ **Inside her there's longing**_  
 _ **This girl's an open page**_  
 _ **Book marking, she's so close now**_  
 _ **This girl is half his age**_

He was in the middle of his boggart lecture when an unfamiliar scent wafted across his sensitive nose. Somebody in his class was aroused. As he ushered them into the teachers lounge, he studied them. There. He watched as she brushed past him, the scent nearly setting him off. Lining them up, he could see it in her eyes. Undisguised want. Cold water ran through his veins at a thought. ' _She's Harry's closest friend. Plus she is extremely underage.'_

 _ **Don't stand, don't stand so**_  
 _ **Don't stand so close to**_ _**me**_  
Don't _ **stand, don't stand so**_  
 _ **Don't stand so close to me**_

She barely touched him as she passed by, but the feeling of his body was unmistakable. The professor was _way_ more but than she first thought. As she twisted her hair up into a messy bun and stuck her wand through it, she caught his eye. Briefly, she could have sworn his blue eyes had turned green. He blinked, and the moment was gone.

 _ **Her friends are so jealous**_  
 _ **You know how bad girls get**_  
 _ **Sometimes it's not so easy**_  
 _ **To be the teacher's pet**_

"Hat do you think she did to get so many points?" Ginny asked. "Blow him?"

Lavender shrieked with laughter. "Well, wouldn't you?"

She passed at a dead run, tears in her eyes. No. She had promised him that she would keep his biggest secret. In return, he had given her the points for figuring it out before anyone else.

 _ **Temptation, frustration**_  
 _ **So bad it makes him cry**_  
 _ **Wet bus stop, she's waiting**_  
 _ **His car is warm and dry**_

He had heard the conversation, they had made no effort to hide it. He had also seen her crying. It made tears if his own burn his throat. He ached to go to her, to comfort her, but he knew it would only make the situation worse. Bowing his head, he turned away.

Later, there was a soft knock at his door. He opened it to find her standing there, soaking wet and freezing. ' _To hell with the rules.'_ He pulled her into his arms. After holding her for a few moments, he turned her to the fireplace while casting a drying charm. She explained to him how a gang of girls had caught her unawares and she has ended up in the lake. He hadn't noticed she had stopped speaking until he turned and saw her staring. He then realized then that he had pulled off his soaking sweater and revealed his scarred, well muscled body.

 _ **Don't stand, don't stand so**_  
 _ **Don't stand so close to me**_  
 _ **Don't stand, don't stand so**_  
 _ **Don't stand so close to me**_

She circled him slowly, fingertips tracing his scars, totally unafraid. His grip on reality slipped. The moon was in just a few days and his nerves were tight as it was. He caught her delicate wrist in his hand, preventing her from exploring further.

"Your playing with fire, little girl." He growled.

"Just let me in." She countered."Unless you're afraid."

Hours later, she left his office as intact as she was when she went in.

 _ **Loose talk in the classroom**_  
 _ **To hurt they try and**_ _**try**_  
Strong _ **words in the staffroom**_  
 _ **The accusations fly**_

Ginny grinned maliciously as he left the room. This was her chance. Wordlessly, she slid a piece of parchment across the desk. ' _Well, is he any good?'_ her question was met with a confused look. She rolled her eyes. _'Everyone knows. Except Harry and Ron. We saw you leave his office. It takes three hours to cast a drying charm?'_ The girl in question dropped her eyes to her desk. It didn't stop what came next. ' _Slut. So your spreading your legs for the new teacher. Figures. What can you expect from a mudblood?'_

He was facing his own demons. In the form of her head of house. It wasn't until Snape dosed him with veritiserum that the confession came. He swore that he hadn't touched her. But still, the damage had been done. He was to leave at the end of term.

"What should we expect from a werewolf?" Snape sneered. "He's ruled by his basest needs. Sleep , food, and sex. It doesn't matter if it's legal or she's willing."

The resulting fight had not been pretty.

 _ **It's no use, he sees her**_  
 _ **He starts to shake and cough**_  
 _ **Just like the old man in**_  
 _ **That book by Nabakov**_

He starts to pack his things, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps. His eyes meet hers a Ross the empty classroom. The pain they found within each other knocked the wind from her lungs. The tension finally reached boiling point and she finished her walk by running into his arms .

 _ **Don't stand, don't stand so**_  
 _ **Don't stand so close to me**_  
 _ **Don't stand, don't stand so**_  
 _ **Don't stand so close to me**_

"I'm not your student anymore, Professor."

"And I'm no longer your Professor, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione."

"Remus."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own nor did I write Don't stand so close to me. Can't find who did, but suffice to say it wasn't me._

THERE! HAPPY!?


End file.
